


Heaven

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Camboy Universe [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Taemin, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lazy Sex, Lots of kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Slice of Life, Smut, Top!Jongin, Topping from the Bottom, caring Taemin, overuse of the word soft, power bottom Lee Taemin, soft boy Jongin, soft morning sex, soft smut, sparkling pornography, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Camboy Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Heaven

**Heaven**

Jongin was woken by the press of soft lips against his neck. He made a low humming noise as he drifted to consciousness, letting himself sink further into the warmth of their bed. His cheek was squished against the hand that was resting on the pillow, the light blanket warm against his naked skin. Jongin turned a little into the tender touch, the fingers of his free hand gliding down his chest, towards the hand resting on his stomach. He sighed contently when he intertwined his and Taemin’s fingers, holding Taemin’s hand in his.  
Yesterday had been an intense experience for both of them when little Mark had shown his dominant side, which had been a big surprise for them. Neither had expected that the sweet angelic boy could be like this. The skin of Jongin’s chest was still a little tender to touch from the marks that had been left by the ropes that had held him in place, while Mark had focused his attention on Taemin. It was a good feeling, it showed that yesterday had been real and not just some weird thing his brain had made up.  
Taemin snuggled closer to Jongin, pressing his face between Jongin’s shoulder blades and continuing with his kisses there. Jongin could feel the brush of Taemin’s lashes against his skin, which made goosebumps rise on his arms. He turned his head, nosing along Taemin’s temple, inhaling the warm comforting smell of his partner. Taemin tightened the hold on their intertwined fingers and lifted his head, so he was able to look at Jongin’s face. He smiled softly, his features still a bit swollen from sleep, eyes filled with love and adoration. Taemin nosed along Jongin’s cheek, pressing a kiss against it.

“Good morning, Jonginnie,” Taemin murmured. Jongin closed his eyes and hummed, searching for Taemin’s lips and sealing them in a short, chaste kiss. “How are you feeling?”

Taemin let go of Jongin’s hand, fingers dancing over his chest, following the pattern of the ropes. Jongin shuddered from the touch, eyes closing on their own accord. He had to think about Taemin’s question for a second, had to listen into himself before he answered.

“‘m fine. Bit sore, but fine,” Jongin sighed, opening his eyes again.

Taemin smiled against his lips. “Okay, good.”

He turned Jongin on his back before he sealed their lips in another kiss. Jongin lifted his hand, carding his fingers through Taemin’s soft hair before he let them rest against the back of his head, pulling his boyfriend a bit closer. The kiss was slow, lazy, their tongues pressing against each other without pressure or haste. Jongin sighed into it when Taemin started to play with the short strands of hair in the back of his neck, letting the tip of his thumb slide over the shell of his ear. When they parted, Jongin gave him a dopey smile and Taemin nudged his nose against Jongin’s, facial expression filled with warmth and affection.   
It was something Jongin was grateful for every day. That he was able to wake up to the one person he loved most in this world, who understood him best. That he had been able to charm the older man with his dancing and that Taemin had been interested enough in him that he had given Jongin a chance. He could call himself a lucky bastard as well that his lover was into the same things as him, that he was open enough to try new stuff and that he let Jongin have fun outside their own bed, that they both enjoyed it, alone or together.

Taemin let his hands roam down Jongin’s chest, resting it on his hip, lips moving on from his lips over his jaw to his chin, down his neck. He took his sweet time, biting and sucking on certain points that made Jongin squirm and moan breathlessly. Jongin’s hand still rested in Taemin’s hair and he tugged lightly when Taemin bit into a very sensitive spot near his collarbones that made Jongin hiss.

“Tae … Taeminnie,” he whined. “I am too sore to let you have your wicked way with me.”

Taemin chuckled, shaking his head with a fond expression before he pressed himself up and his face hovered over Jongin’s. “Don’t worry, Nini,” he said, his fingers pushing some strands away from Jongin’s eyes. “You’ve been such a good boy yesterday and deserve a little reward.” Taemin kissed Jongin tenderly. “You just lie here and enjoy the show, hm?” Taemin placed his hand on Jongin’s cheek, thumb gliding over his lower lip as he bent down and put a tiny peck on it. “You good with that, Jongin?”

He hummed in the back of his throat, eyes closing at the gentle ministrations of Taemin. It was like he still wanted to take care of him after yesterday evening and who was Jongin to deny him his wish. He was weak for Taemin in general, more so if he wanted to look after him.

Taemin swung one leg over Jongin’s middle and lowered himself down so that their bodies were pressed together from chest to toes. Taemin let one foot slide over Jongin’s shin while his fingers moved over Jongin’s face, the marks that had been left, Taemin’s lips pressing against them as silent apologies. Normally no one was allowed to leave marks on Jongin, and Mark really had been careful, but with the ropes, it had been inevitable.   
Jongin placed his hands on Taemin’s side, fingers tracing over it, following the lines of ink that covered his right side from mid-thigh up to his chest. Jongin loved the motive, a rising phoenix, which suited Taemin so well.

“You’ve been so good yesterday, Nini,” the other whispered against his skin. “So good for me and Mark, you did everything we asked of you. You looked so beautiful.”

Jongin writhed underneath Taemin. He would never get used to the attention and the compliments, they always made him blush and bashful. Today wasn’t any different, which made Taemin smile and sit up slightly, hand resting against Jongin’s toned pec.

“My beautiful Nini,” he praised and lifted himself up onto his knees.

Taemin fetched the lube from their nightstand and poured some of it onto his fingers. He warmed it a bit before he wrapped his hand around Jongin’s hard cock. He moved it up and down, slowly spreading the slippery liquid. Taemin’s dark eyes were trained on Jongin’s face, watching his every reaction, apparently liking what he saw when the noises he made in the back of his throat was anything to go by.  
When Taemin moved back, lifting himself up a bit more, Jongin’s hands reached for his hips, holding him in place, looking up at him with big worried eyes.

“Don’t,” he said. “You didn’t prep yourself.”

Taemin’s face softened at his worried words and he flicked his finger against one of Jongin’s nipples, biting his lower lip. “My sweet Jongin-ah I already did while you were still asleep. I am good.” Taemin reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulled it against his lips. “Trust me Jongin, okay?”

Jongin squeezed Taemin’s hand. “I do trust you.”

Taemin smiled when he pressed another kiss against Jongin’s knuckles and started to sink down slowly. The soft expression on his face morphed into something sinful. For Jongin it would always be one of the most mesmerizing things to see this side of Taemin.  
Taemin’s eyes slid close when he sank down, bottoming out only a few moments later, his head falling back, exposing the long column of his neck. Jongin trailed a finger over Taemin’s adam’s apple, down to the middle of his collarbones. A low sigh fell from Taemin’s lips when Jongin’s finger stopped there and he opened his eyes slowly. Their eyes met and Jongin’s breath caught in the back of his throat. Taemin covered his hand with his own, holding it at the bottom of his throat as he started to move his hips slowly. Jongin watched as Taemin shamelessly took his pleasure from him.

They had done a lot of things in all those years they had been together. At the beginning of their relationship things had been mostly vanilla, most people might say boring even. But they had learned how each other’s bodies worked, what gave them pleasure, what took them to new unknown heights. They also learned about the things they didn’t like, what made them uncomfortable. Jongin more so than Taemin. It was his first longterm relationship and he had wanted to make everything work, make everything perfect and Jongin put a lot of pressure on himself that way.  
He became skittish and it had taken Taemin a while to figure out what was ‘wrong’ with Jongin, and when he did he sat his boyfriend down and they talked about it. Taemin had listened, told Jongin about his own insecurities which gave Jongin some confidence in return. They were both in this and they had to work together. They weren’t perfect, their relationship wasn’t perfect, but to be honest, whos was, but they made it work in the best way possible for them.

Taemin’s rhythm picked up, still slow and sensual, his movements getting bolder and the moans that he made were pure sin. Jongin wasn’t able to do anything, just enjoying the vision in front of him.   
And what a vision Taemin was.   
The muscles of his stomach and thighs moved with every motion, the slight sheen of sweat that started to cover his body, that matted his hair against his forehead, his slightly parted lips, his half-lidded eyes, the tip of his fingers pressed against his mouth to keep the noises he made at bay.  
Taemin moved their joined hands to his chest, placing it over his heart and Jongin wasn’t able not to touch, letting his fingers flex against the warm skin beneath his palm, fingertips drawing small circles on Taemin’s pectoral. He tilted his hips slightly and Taemin groaned lowly.   
Jongin wasn’t able to control his moans like Taemin, always being more vocal in bed than Taemin. But it was just so good to have him in his lap. Jongin placed his other hand on Taemin’s hip, guiding him just a little to make it even better for him, gracing his sweet spot with every roll of his hips. Jongin knew that Taemin was close, even before the small whine fell from his lips and his eyebrows knitted together. He was panting, lips parted, forming a perfect o. Taemin’s fingers clenched around Jongin’s hand and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting Jongin’s, who gave him a tiny smile.  
They didn’t need words, they were able to read each other’s bodies perfectly and when Taemin tripped over the edge, reaching his orgasm with a loud moan, Jongin wasn’t far behind.   
When Taemin collapsed on his chest, Jongin wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in Taemin’s sweaty hair. They were both breathing hard, basking in the sweet feeling of flying high without falling, enjoying the afterglow and warmth of each other.

“Let’s stay in bed for a bit longer,” Jongin suggested, fingers trailing idly patterns on Taemin’s lower back.

Taemin hummed in agreement, nuzzling his face against Jongin’s chest. “Sounds like a perfect plan to me.”

Jongin reached for their blanket, that had been pushed down on the bed during their lazy morning activities, and pulled it over them, shutting out the sunlight that had started to pour through the half-drawn curtains.

“Taemin?” Jongin asked after a while, voice low and close to a whisper.

Taemin tapped his finger against Jongin’s side, signalling that he was awake in listening, but too comfortable to talk.

“I love you.”

Jongin could feel how Taemin’s cheek lifted in a smile. “I love you too, Nini.”


End file.
